Shuffle My Heart
by killertrees
Summary: Six sexy Zutara drabbles! Ratings range from G to Mild R. A good place to come if you need some fluff. First: While the world fought for her, she fought for his smile. Sixth: Aang smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe they had something in common after all.
1. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: **These six drabbles are from a shuffle challenge over katara underscore zuko at LJ. I would encourage all of you to do this as it's an excellent exercise in writing. Just put your ipod or music player on 'shuffle' and write drabbles for the first 5-10 songs.

Note: THESE ARE NOT SONG-FICS. They are merely drabbles based on the song titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, only my words. Please don't steal either.

My Playlist:

"We're Not Going to Make It" PotUSA

"Hello My Treacherous Friends" Ok Go

"You Make Me Feel So Young" Frank Sinatra

"Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" AC/DC

"Burnout" Green Day

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" Queen

**I'm starting with "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" because it's my favorite! I really like how it turned out. Enjoy and if you have time, please review! It honestly makes my day!**

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love (rated G)**

A/N: This one had to be short pointless fluff. grins

"How did this happen anyway?" Zuko questioned. He and Katara sat in front of the fire in one of the large studies of the Fire Nation palace. They had picked one at random, hoping it would take longer for their companions to find them.

"How did what happen? Do you mean Aang saving the world, your uncle becoming Fire Lord, and everyone escaping the final battle with no more than a few burns? Because we pretty much planned all that."

"No, I meant us. How did we happen?"

Katara snuggled closer into his arms. "I think it was your sparkling personality and unyielding faith to the Avatar from the beginning; not to mention your flawless good looks."

Zuko laughed and Katara gave him a loving smile, "there, that's why."

He looked down at her, a smile still lighting his face wonderfully. "What? What was 'that'?"

"When ever you laughed or smiled, it gave me hope. I knew that as long as you could find something to smile about then there had to be something in the world worth fighting for."

Zuko put his hand to Katara's cheek and tilted her head up slightly before placing a sound kiss on her lips.

"It was you Katara. It was always you. You're the only reason I ever had to smile or laugh. We fought for you."

He kissed her passionately, wiping away tears that she hadn't realized she'd been shedding.

Then, Iroh smiled broadly and closed the door. He ordered guards to not allow anyone near that particular wing of the palace for the rest of the night.

Zuko had been right. They all fought for her; for all the children without mothers, the warriors fighting for their freedom, the women and children waiting for their families to come home, the teenagers looking for love, and all the people of the four nations who just wanted to live in peace. They fought for her—and they won.


	2. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (rated PG13)**

Toph laughed as she watched Zuko squirm around. Well, his neck and head were squirming; the rest of him was buried deep in the ground.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Zuko yelled.

"I'll keep doing it until you learn to dodge it!"

"I thought we were going to spar, not see how deeply you could bury me underground! Let me up immediately!"

"Oh calm down. We wouldn't want that hot head of yours exploding, now would we?"

Zuko only growled as Toph stomped her foot, springing him up from the hole in a thick cloud of dust.

Toph started laughing again as Zuko stood in front of her covered head to toe in dirt and grime. The sweat from being trapped underground and the heat of the day made it impossible for him to shake any of it off.

"Would you like me to bend some of that off, Angry Boy?" Toph said when she had finally calmed enough to speak, already knowing his reply.

"No!" Zuko yelled, while he viciously tore off his clothes. He stripped until he was left in just his underwear wrapping, and then kicked his clothes, glared at Toph, and stomped towards the river. Once he dove in the water, Katara popped out of the bush she had been watching from and dusted herself off, trying to give the impression that she had just arrived in case Zuko happened to pause his angry scrubbing and growling to look over.

"Was that to your liking, Katara?"

Katara giggled, "Yes, you did your job quite well. I can't believe he stripped ALL his clothes off! Did you see how tight that wrapping was? You could see his huge…"

"Woah! You can stop right there lover girl. Now, you'll keep up your end of the bargain, right?"

"Of course! I'll baby sit the boys tomorrow so you and Iroh can have tea time."

"Stop calling it tea time or I'll tell Zuko how you paid a certain earthbender to dirty up a certain firebender so a certain waterbender could see him strip down and then get all wet."

Katara blushed wildly, "Fine, fine! It's not tea time!"

"Peasant! Throw me my clothes!"

"Why Zuko, what ever did you do to get these so dirty?"

"The noble pain is a sloppy earthbender. Now, hand them over."

Katara's mouth turned into a cocky grin when Zuko's eye's widened as she began to strip tantalizingly slow and purposefully seductive.

"Wait a moment and I'll deliver them myself."

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes and trudged back to camp, suddenly glad that she couldn't 'see' anything when it came to water.

"And don't call me peasant." She heard Katara say before Zuko very audibly moaned.


	3. We're Not Going to Make It

**We're Not Going to Make It (rated G)**

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Katara yelled above the chaotic battle.

"Keep going! We're going to get into the palace! We have to!" Zuko yelled back, fighting by her side.

The responsibility of getting the Avatar into the Fire Nation's palace, through the hoards of Fire Nation warriors, and towards the most important Agni Kai the world would ever see had somehow fallen on the shoulders of two teenagers.

They advanced towards a blown wall blasting fire and water on all sides desperately protecting the four nation's only hope; their only hope.

After an eternity of battle they reached the palace with the Avatar unscathed. In a fit of wrath the two teens destroyed what remained of the throne room's defense. The Avatar stepped inside.

The two teens could only stare in wonder as their savior began to glow a bright florescent blue offset by the smoldering gold glow of the fire that burned menacingly in front of him.

Blue.

He looked over at her the sudden weight of their situation hitting him and knowing that only she could give him peace.

Gold.

Looking into his eyes, she knew they would always be together; whether in death or life only the next few moments would tell.

"We made it."


	4. Hello My Treacherous Friends

**Warning: This drabble has slight sexual content. Not very explicit, but I thought I'd warn just to be on the safe side. **

**Hello My Treacherous Friends (rated R)**

A/N: I had two ideas for this so I was going to mix them together and then it turned into something that only fits the prompt if you squint. Oh well. Also, this started out as a cute idea and it turned into smut. Damn my sex depraved mind. You've been warned.

"She likes you Scar Face. I can tell. Her heart beat speeds up and jumps around whenever you're within a mile of her."

"How do you know it's not just fear?"

"…"

"He likes you Sugar Queen. I can tell. It gets ten degrees hotter in camp when ever you sit next to him."

"How do you know it's not just anger?"

"…"

"Toph seems to think you like me." Zuko said casually as he heated up the water around another dish cleaning it.

"Really," Katara smirked, "she mentioned something about you liking me as well."

For a moment a smug silence filled the area.

"I didn't need her to tell me, I already knew."

"Oh, really? What makes you think I like you?"

"Because you moan whenever I do this," Zuko growled, dropping the plate he was washing in favor of Katara's thighs. He was rewarded with said sigh.

"I didn't need her to tell me either." Katara said in a husky tone, allowing him to lean her back onto the ground.

"And why is that?" Zuko said between trailing hot kisses down her neck.

"Because you moan whenever I do this," Katara whispered, pushing her hips up and rubbing her now robe free crotch into his groin. She was rewarded with a moan as well as a pleasantly hard Zuko grinding into her.

"I swear those two take longer and longer doing the dishes every night…maybe I should go check up on them. If he's so much as looking at her I'll…"

"Oh calm down Snoozles. Those two are boring."

"What do you mean?"

"They were washing dishes and now they're fighting again. It feels like Katara is getting the upper hand, so I wouldn't worry."

"Are you sure? Because it's going to be so much fun to tease Zuko about Katara kicking his ass again!"

"Trust me, I can tell."


	5. You Make Me Feel So Young

**You Make Me Feel So Young (rated PG)**

Iroh smirked as he stuck out his foot, effectively tripping the young waterbender. The only place for her to fall was onto his nephew.

His smirk turned into a smile as he watched her fall delicately into Zuko's lap. Even when the girl was surprised, she took it with the grace of a waterbending master.

His smile turned into a hidden chortle as they both went bright red staring into each other's eyes.

His chortle turned into a dreamy sigh as they leaned forward, drawn by the force of their young hearts.

His sigh turned into a disappointment as his nephew suddenly snapped to attention, remembering his uncle's presence in camp.

His disappointment turned to laughter as the girl's brother returned, a murderous glint in his eye at the sight of the pretty waterbender sitting in his nephew's lap.

His laughter turned to hope as he saw the regret in Katara's face as she scrambled up to stop her brother.

Ah, to be young and in love. Just watching the two made Iroh's heart feel youthened by twenty years and the hope turned into wistful joy at the thought of the ladies he had bed, and the women he had yet to meet.

His joy turned back into a smirk. Young love wasn't only for the young of body, but also the young of heart.


	6. Burnout

**Burnout (rated G)**

Aang continued to fidget and Zuko sighed for the hundredth time. His uncle had forced him to take the young Avatar off into the woods where they could meditate around a small fire, but the boy just could not keep still.

"Aang, you're doing it again."

"Sorry Zuko. It's just…I can't clear my mind. The fire…it's too much for me. Whenever I try to concentrate and meditate with it, my insides feel like they're heating up and about to explode!"

Zuko opened his eyes to find Aang looking nervously back. "How do you do it, Zuko?"

"You just have to think of something calming…something nice. You focus your inner flame on desire, love, passion…not fear or anger."

"What do you think about?"

"I use to think about my mother."

Zuko realized his mistake as soon as Aang questioned, "use to?"

He looked at the younger boy with a dubious expression not sure if the Avatar would appreciate the knowledge of what he now based his meditations on.

Aang picked up on the look, but he had to know.

"Please Zuko; I can't do this on my own."

"Fine, but it's our little secret…got that?"

Aang's smile beamed at Zuko from across the fire. "You got it Zuko!"

"Katara."

Aang looked around for their companion. When he didn't see her he gave Zuko a questioning look, only to be met by Zuko's serious face staring back.

After a moment, Aang's eyes widened in understanding. Seeing this, Zuko closed his eyes and continued his meditations.

Aang studied the firebender, his head tilted slightly. He had been weary of spending time with him, even if they were just meditating. It seemed that the two were exact opposites. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to accept Zuko into their group as easily as he desperately wanted to.

'Katara', Zuko's utterance of her name played again in his mind.

Aang smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe they had something in common after all.

And now, they also shared a secret.

'Katara'


End file.
